fartakmoscowfandomcom-20200214-history
Fartak Moscow
Founded as AEK Intercourse in September 2011, the club was renamed to Junior Dragons in October 2011, and finally to Fartak Moscow in November 2011. As founding members of the Friday League at Goals Norwich in 2011, the club saw little success in their first competitive season under captain Felix Dixey, finishing bottom of the table, and being relegated to League 1. The second season saw Fartak once again relegated into League 2, where they remain today. Recently, under the new captaincy of Sebastian Sanders, the team have seen much improvement, and are regularly winning games. Midway through their time in Five-a-side football, Fartak Moscow hit the doldrums and could not find a win anywhere. Subsequently Felix Dixey was stripped of the captaincy and his managerial duties. Since this decision Fartak Moscow has been on the rise and have finished an unprecented 2nd in this years league 2 in The Norfolk League First Win For full article see The Greatest Night in the History of Fartak Moscow '' In 2012 Fartak Moscow, after 2 seasons without victory, played Norchesterpool Athletic and won 16-4 in their first competitive victory. This night has gone down in history for all those involved in Fartak Support Rivalries Fartak Moscow's largest rivalry is against Ings F.C. When a match between the two clubs is played they contest the Thickthorn Roundabout Cup. Fartak Moscow boast the better record of the two clubs winning 4, drawing 3 and losing just one of the 8 games played between the clubs. Rivalries previously existed with the Emile Heskey Youth Academy and Moby Dick FC both of these clubs have since folded. Aswell as this there was a great rivalry between Fartak Moscow and FC Big Guns and when Fartak triumphed 9-6 FC Big Guns was shut down by its owners in shame and due to the financial implications of not winning a game that season. Scandal While Fartak have been playing at goals they have often had a certain referee named Murray Grant. Other teams have often questioned his decisions while they have been playing Fartak as they often appear to be biased. This referee has often been heard telling the Fartak players 'any contact and go down, I will give free kick.' This was brought to the attention of Goals Soccer Centre but no further action was taken. Current Squad Note: Flags indicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality |} Notable Former Players *Max Grimmer *Tom Sampson *Sam Moore *James Baxter Transfers Since its founding there have been a few transfers too and from Fartak Moscow. Early on in their history Lewis Dorling left the club on a free transfer and established the club Moby Dick FC. Despite promises to leave the players at Fartak Moscow alone, Dorling returned to raid his former club of creative midfielder Eddie Smith who was signed for an undisclosed fee believed to be in the region of around £0.51. After the collapse of Moby Dick FC as it fell into administration and then liquidation Dorling returned to the club on a free transfer. The record transfer received for a Fartak Moscow player before the departure of Eddie Smith was £0.30 paid by Ings FC for Arran Wilkinson. 'Staff''' Fartak Moscow Seasonal Awards - Moscars The Moscars take place annually and are voted for by all players and backroom staff. The inaugural Moscars are yet to be published. Honours Thickthorn Roundabout Cup - 2012 1, 2012 2, 2012 3, 2012 4 League 2 Norfolk League - Runners-up 2013